The present invention relates to radio display pagers and more particularly to a radio display pager in which successively received message signals are compared against each other for verification prior to message display.
As shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,807 issued to T. Nakajima et al, radio pagers include a receiver for receiving repeatedly transmitted versions of the same message signal and a memory for storing the successive versions of the same message and the addresses contained therein. In such radio pagers, the successive versions are compared character by character to detect a match regardless of characters in error. If a mismatch occurs, they are identified as being different messages and stored in respective memory locations arranged in a chronological order. If the received signals are severely affected with noise, the successive versions of the same message are likely to be dentified as being different messages and the memory will be overflowed with such error messages.